


Make Me Bleed

by asarcasticwitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Third Person, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Stiles Likes Pain, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, There's Nothing Gentle About This, Top Peter Hale, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarcasticwitch/pseuds/asarcasticwitch
Summary: Peter’s expression contorts, impressed or surprised, Stiles can't decipher, but the grin on his face proves he’s not exactly disappointed with the unexpected turn of events.“Which bite exactly were you hoping for, hm?” The older man curls one hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, trailing his thumb along his pale, fragile throat.Stiles tilts his head back in unyielding submission, giving the wolf no room to debate his sincerity. “I’m sure you can figure it out, Alpha.”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 338





	Make Me Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> This is recycled from a fic I posted on here last year. I was never happy with it, so I decided to delete it. It wasn't until recently that I thought it's kind of a waste since it took me time and effort to write the thing, so I did some editing and decided to repost it. 
> 
> Apologies to anyone who read the original and enjoyed it, but it just never grew on me like most of my other fics have; hopefully, you can forgive me. 
> 
> It's literally just porn, not that any of us are surprised. Also, when I say there's no plot, I'm not lying; the backstory, the before and after are whatever you want them to be; it's a fun little guessing game. I won't be continuing this or adding anything to it, so it is what it is. 
> 
> Please heed the tags as it's not exactly gentle. It still has a somewhat fluffy ending, but Stiles gets off on pain and not just a tweak of the nipple here or there; I'm talking being torn apart on Peter's dick kind of pain. What can I say? They would be the perfect murder husbands, sorry, not sorry. I just wanted to post something a little more twisted amidst all the tooth-rotting fluff I usually subject you to. 
> 
> Anyways, as always, Grammarly is my Beta, so expect mistakes; I do try my best, but I'm only here to have fun, so let's not worry about the technicalities. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Yes or no?” Peter demands, forcing Stiles’ attention back to the present and out of his depraved imagination.

His eyes widen, the wolf’s teeth growing sharp in his silence, moving closer to his pulse point, the intention clear in his unrelenting gaze.

“I don’t want the bite!” The words leave his throat with resounding force, the same power he uses to rip his arm from Peter's grasp, out of reach from his fangs.

“Oh?” Peter questions, his eyebrow cocked incredulously, his face splitting into a knowing smirk. “You know what I heard just then?” He straightens his posture, taking a prowling step forward. Stiles counters the movement with a step back, breath hitching as the man doesn't stop in his advancing. “Your heart skip over the words _I. Don’t. Want_.”

It isn’t until Stiles’ back connects with his Jeep does he feel like, in this moment, he’s the prey with Peter every bit the predator.

The Alpha places his hands at either side of Stiles’ broad shoulders, boxing him in, his movements slow and calculated, more snake than wolf, holding himself at a distance but close enough to feel the supernatural warmth radiating from him.

Something hot stirs inside his belly, seeing Peter’s eyes glisten like he’s just about holding onto his control, as if he wants to devour him, body and soul but is fighting against his baser instincts, just makes every one of his limbs tremble in excitement.

“Then let me rephrase,” Stiles’ voice drops low, heart beating wildly, threatening to erupt from his chest, but he holds firm, lifting his chin in a desperate bid of confidence. “I don’t want _that_ kind of bite.”

Peter’s expression contorts, impressed or surprised, Stiles can't decipher, but the grin on his face proves he’s not exactly disappointed with the unexpected turn of events.

“Which bite exactly were you hoping for, hm?” The older man curls one hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, trailing his thumb along his pale, fragile throat.

Stiles tilts his head back in unyielding submission, giving the wolf no room to debate his sincerity. “I’m sure you can figure it out, _Alpha_.”

Peter’s eyes sparkle a dangerous scarlet, a low rumble escaping from the most bottomless pits of his stomach. Stiles can feel the rough vibration through the fingers flexing against his neck, resonating deep through his very core.

“What did I do to deserve such a delicious offering?” Peter breathes out, but before Stiles can answer, his lips are being devoured in a searing kiss. It isn’t soft or gentle. It’s hungry. Ravenous. Peter is laying claim to his mouth with his tongue, his teeth, and Stiles is a willing slave to the dominance.

He can do nothing more than surrender.

“You taste sweeter than anything I could ever imagine,” Peter rasps between frantic caresses of his tongue. He’s already a wreck, and Stiles can’t help the pride blooming inside him at being the cause. “I don’t think I can control myself for much longer; tell me you want this; tell me this isn’t just a dream.”

Peter breaks the kiss in favor of peppering bruising nips along Stiles’ jaw and throat, his lithe frame quivering at the delicious sting, unable to hold back his approving mewls. 

“I want you, Peter. I want all of you.” Stiles lifts his hand to cup the side of the wolf’s face tenderly, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Take me.”

That seems to be all the permission Peter needs as the Alphas lips once again crash against him, stealing every ounce of breath straight from his lungs, the last vestiges of his resolve crumbling as he takes without mercy.

While distracted, he moves his hands to cup Stiles’ ass, kneading the soft flesh through layers of clothing before lifting. A squeal of surprise falls from Stiles’ throat, his legs surging to wrap around the wolf’s waist.

The Alpha smirks against his lips at the noise. “Keep your legs wrapped tight, baby; I’m going to open you up and then fuck you until the only word leaving your sinful mouth is my name.”

Peter presses his body even closer, his bulk keeping Stiles securely in place with little effort as he expertly unbuttons his jeans one-handed. He makes quick work of pulling the offending garments just far enough off his ass for access, his dick still trapped below the cotton and denim, the man’s animalistic desperation clearly too urgent to bother with stripping him entirely.

Peter’s fingers ghost over his entrance, the subtle touch sending a jolt through his body, pleasure dancing through his veins, settling hot at the base of his spine.

Stiles rolls his hips against Peter’s clothed abs, craving any friction he can for the ache. “Please,” the words come out as a pitiful whine. “Don’t tease.”

“Shhh, sweet boy,” Peter croons at the pleading tone. “I won’t make you wait much longer.” He brings three fingers up to his lax mouth, pushing them past his lips, landing heavily on his tongue. “Get them nice and wet for me, baby.”

Stiles sucks and licks with enthusiasm, moaning obscenely at the weight of the thick digits wrenching his jaw open. He swirls his tongue between each one, staring into Peter's hungry gaze as drool gathers at the corner of his lips, his own pupils glinting mischievously when the bulge in Peter's jeans throbs insistently at his theatrics.

He sees no point in being shy with his guzzling, realizing that saliva will be the only slick he’ll be getting to ease the way.

Not that he minds.

Peter’s fingers are dripping by the time he jerks them from his mouth, wasting little time before circling the soaking digits over his hole, plunging one inside.

Stiles hisses at the sudden intrusion, but even Peter can’t have missed how he twitches with the burn, his werewolf senses no doubt picking up every sign of his increasing arousal.

“You like that, sweetheart?” he gasps in awe, stretching his sensitive rim, marveling at every pained twist to his brow. “You like that it hurts?”

“Yes,” he drags out the syllable through clenched teeth. His cock is leaking profusely, now no doubt blushing an angry red with how he’s rutting against the layers of rough material. “More. Please Alpha, I-”

Peter removes his first finger almost all the way out before adding a second. He doesn’t go slowly, doesn’t wait for Stiles to adjust, just forces them past the tight ring of muscle, and starts fucking into him in earnest.

Stiles’ eyes water, confident that he’s just felt himself tear with the ferocity of the wolf’s ministrations, but it just makes him impossibly harder, sobbing uncontrollably as divine flames blaze through his entire being.

The thought that he'll be bleeding before the end of this just makes him shudder with anticipation. The warm gush of red smearing over his creamy skin, Peters stained fingertips painting gory illustrations onto his pale canvas, the stark contrast between innocence and impurity making his head swim.

Stiles can’t stop himself squirming as Peter scissors his fingers inside him, opening him up as promised while biting and sucking vivid marks onto his bare neck.

“You mark so beautifully,” he murmurs into the tender flesh. “I can’t wait to see how your throat looks with my bite.”

A whine escapes Stiles at the promise in the wolf's words; he swallows thickly, his voice rasping past his lips with a begging lilt. “I want you to mark me, make me yours. Let everyone know who I belong to,” he gasps amidst wanton moans. “Please, Peter, I need you inside me.” 

The wolf’s pleased growl vibrates against his skin; exhaling shakily as his eyes close, he continues to speak, knowing precisely what to say to drive the man mad with lust. “I want you to lose control, Alpha. Ruin me for anyone else.” 

Peter doesn’t answer, just curls his fingers, hitting his sweet spot perfectly; the pressure lighting up his very soul. Stiles doesn’t even try to stop the punched-out sounds that leave him, just lets himself relax into the feeling of pure passionate bliss.

But it’s not enough. He still needs _more._

“Don’t want to break you,” Peter slurs, clearly only hanging onto what’s left of his control by a tenuous thread.

“Yes, break me,” Stiles groans, barrelling dangerously close to the edge with every word, every sensation. “I want to feel you inside me for days; want to feel every single goddamn inch of you. God, Peter, I want you to...” He gathers his strength, using the wolf’s shoulders as leverage to haul himself closer, whispering right into his ear, “make me bleed.”

The sound that comes out of Peter is not human; it’s pure animal.

As Stiles slumps back against the Jeep, he can now see clearly, even in the dim flickering light, the sharpened ridges of the man’s face, the piercing red eyes, the fangs like knives, and as the fingers leave his body, that’s the moment he also notices the claws.

Peter has shifted. He’s lost control.

Grinning filthily, Stiles watches him tear at his own pants, buttons flying across the concrete, the sound echoing in the vast empty space.

His cock springs free, rock hard, and weeping, but Stiles only has a moment to look his fill before the wolf is spitting in his hand, spreading the wet across his hot flesh and pushing inside.

A cry escapes him, the pain searing. His vision goes blurry, and it takes a second for the realization to hit that it’s the tears filling his eyes that’s the cause. Droplets stream down his flushed cheeks as he’s fucked rough and dirty against the denting metal, the salty tang bursting across his tongue as a few stray beads trickle into his open mouth.

He has no doubt there will be a single inch of his body without a bruise by tomorrow, especially his back with the force of Peter’s thrusts slamming him mercilessly into the rigid surface, but he can’t bring himself to be anything other than thrilled.

Peter’s hips are moving with supernatural speed, giving Stiles no chance to feel empty as he pounds in and out of his pliant body, using him as nothing more than a hole to rut into. He’s hitting his prostate on every other thrust, not on purpose as there’s no finesse to his frantic movements—he’s being driven by nothing other than pure primal instinct. But, with the way his cock fills him so wholly, it’s no wonder that he manages to hit every single delicate nerve inside him.

The feeling of having the wolf this deep is intoxicating, and he can’t help but rock forward eagerly, matching his berserk pace with only a hint of a struggle.

Peter’s claws dig into the meat of his ass, skin breaking under the points, and he moans obscenely at knowing he’ll be wearing this night’s battle scars for months to come.

“That’s it, little bird,” Peter snarls into the space below his ear, his breath wet against his shoulder. “Sing for me, let me hear all those pretty sounds you make.”

Stiles senses the familiar heat spiraling in the pit of his stomach, the pleasure coiling tighter and tighter in his belly.

Between the blisteringly painful pleasure and being fused with the wolf snarling and grunting above him, it doesn’t take long before Stiles lets himself clamor over the edge.

With a shout, his release empties into his briefs, his body shaking fiercely with the electric shocks surging through him, back arching like a taut bowstring. A litany of incoherent noises, a mix of curses, and a breathless chorus of Peter’s name fall unbidden from his lips as the man continues to fuck him through the intense ecstasy.

Peter’s movements become shallow and jittery, as he too bursts through the dizzying rush into euphoria. Stiles’ softening cock gives a valiant pulse at the feeling of the Alphas hot seed filling him to the brim, but even his teenage libido needs a moment to rest.

A bloodcurdling roar resonates through every corner of the empty parking lot—a victorious shout from the wolf, leaving no illusion of whom Stiles now belongs to.

Before either of them has a chance to calm down, Peter lunges forward, his inhuman teeth piercing the sensitive flesh just above Stiles’ collarbone.

The final claim.

Stiles’ mouth opens on a silent scream; everything now too much for his body to handle. Stars dance across his peripheral vision as another wave crashes over him, his eyes rolling back as his lids flutter to a close.

The mating bond locks in place, igniting every single nerve ending with a sweet tingle. His head lolls back of its own accord, too overwhelmed to care when, with a _thump_ , it connects heavily with the roof of the Jeep.

His mind goes black, but only for a moment; all of Peter’s memories and emotions whirling through the space behind his eyes.

The gut-wrenching terror, the craving for vengeance, the all-consuming loathing, the startling regret.

The unconditional love.

Peter eases his fangs from Stiles’ throat, kissing through the steady pool of blood as it cascades from the wound, licking and spreading the vibrant crimson up his neck and over his swollen lips. The wolf’s drenched tongue eases into his open mouth, sharing the sharp copper taste, the distinct evidence of their mating.

Stiles feels boneless, completely spent as he slowly regains a modicum of consciousness. Peter’s heightened strength allowing him to relax completely into his tight embrace.

The wolf stays inside him, arms wrapped protectively around Stiles’ lower back, bringing his other hand to tilt his head towards him. “ _Mine,”_ he growls, red dripping down his stubbled chin as he gazes at his mate in possessive adoration.

“ _Yours_. Always yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie; I didn't watch the show too closely, so while this may be set up like the parking garage scene, I've obviously filled in the gaps, and if I'm honest, I'm imagining this as a little later than what the show depicts. 
> 
> If you think I have missed a tag or warning, please let me know. 
> 
> It's not exactly mentioned, but I decided to make Stiles eighteen to avoid any issues regarding ages of consent. Where I am from, sixteen is perfectly legal, but I know it's not the same everywhere, and I just couldn't be bothered getting into that territory. 
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr at [asarcasticwitch](http://asarcasticwitch.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
